


Offer More to Me....and You'll Be Forgiven

by EroWriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Overstimulation, POV First Person, Punishment, or is it really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroWriter/pseuds/EroWriter
Summary: After many weeks of not seeing him again, I promised Lord Jashin that night I would offer more sacrifices to him. I would not let him down. Of course...who says all promises can be kept?Please do not repost my works©Original characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto
Relationships: Hidan/Jashin (Naruto)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It's been weeks since I had my encounter with Lord Jashin. Not in my dreams, not from a genjutsu. It was all reality.  
I still felt that sensation of his touches and his alluring voice, as if it was yesterday when it happened. Of course I didn't talk it out with Kakuzu. I mean...would he really care?

Seriously, though.

Heh, of course not. Just imagining his scrunched up face and irritated attitude already makes it hard enough to let him take me seriously, so I just kept it all to myself.  
I couldn't help but sigh out loud. The thought of those moments flashing in my mind drove me crazy. I never knew he would...or could do something like that. But...it all happened in front of the reflection of the mirror in my bedroom. His touches felt so _real_ , so there was no way I was dreamin'.  
How his hot breath tickled my ear, making my body shiver in his hold and...argh!! I gotta focus my mind on this damn mission! Not only what happened is bothering me, but also how long we've been walking. There better be some people up ahead that's worth sacrificing today. Yeah...a good rampage would get me in a good mood. I caught up with Kakuzu with a spring in my step.  
Once we've completed our mission, and Kakuzu getting his lame ass bounties, which I had to carry one of them, we were on our way back to the hideout. It started to get darker as we traveled though the thick woods. Must be a storm coming in. We agreed to stop by a hotel nearby, but only temporarily.  
We informed our leader we would be late, but we've done what we accomplished. He didn't say much, which was to be expected. Thankfully we had the bodies in body bags before approaching the front door. They didn't smell....as of yet...so we had to hurry and get a room before anyone else became suspicious. Which some were with the amount of dry blood splattered on my cloak and face.  
Arriving in our room we set the bodies inside the closet until we could leave later on. It was pouring like hell outside, along with the lightning and thunder. If need be, we may have to stay over for the night.  
The rest of the evening was dead silent. It's to be expected if you were in a room with me and Kakuzu. We aren't the normal pair that would chat up a storm like the rest...and it's best if it wasn't like that. I say one thing and he blows a fuse. He's lucky he can collect so many hearts to keep himself alive. As many arguments we've had, he would've had a heart attack the first day we met. _Pfft_.

Laughing at that thought I felt his sharp glare at me, wondering what I was snickering about. I silenced myself, shaking my head as I looked out the window at the pouring rain.  
Hours have passed and it seemed like the storm had settled. The rain was still there but the major events were no more. Not paying attention to the time, my guess it had to be about...10 o'clock. I heard Kakuzu shuffling to stand up to get ready and head out. I stood up myself and started stretching. Well at least we got a good nap in. While cracking my neck I had an urge to take a piss, so I told Kakuzu I would be back as I headed down the hallway.  
"Ahhh, that's more like it." I sighed as I felt the pressure on my bladder disappear. As I washed up I stared at myself in the small mirror. Yeah, I looked like a walking mess, but hey. You would look the same way if you traveled for two straight weeks in the heat with limited pit stops and breathless arguing.

I've only came across one or two travelers to sacrifice, but it wasn't enough. Well...to Jashin, at least. Hell, I always wondered if there wasn't anyone left on this planet who else would I sacrifice to him? Kakuzu? The rest of the Akatsuki? Hahaha, I can't even imagine. And our Leader is way out of the question.  
Anyways, I splashed cold water on my face and dried my hands, seeing the dried blood wash away. The water felt good so I didn't dry it much. Soon as I straightened up, a tall figure stood right behind me in the mirror.  
"Aaagh shit!! What the-!!" The figure looked familiar as I stood their wide-eyed.

I almost shit my pants, thinking it was Kakuzu...but it wasn't. It was the same figure I saw that night. Tall with long red hair, that skull mask, black and white markings with his blue eyes...yes, indeed. It was Jashin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uhh hey...wh-what are you doing here?" I asked. Why was I even stuttering? I shouldn't even be afraid of this guy, not to mention since it was my second encounter meeting him. " **And a good evening to you too. Hidan.** " The way he said my name, just like last time, sent me shivers down my spine. Damn, the effects he has on me.  
"Say umm...I'd love to chat and all, but I gotta get going. You know how impatient Kakuzu can be."

Laughing nervously, he just stands there in front of me with just those blue eyes glowing through his mask. Chuckling, he spoke in a quiet tone.  
" **Yes, we do indeed know how he is with you.** " Without looking back at him I just scratched the back of my head, nodding in agreement. I kinda had a feeling of what he was up to, or rather, what he was after. But this wasn't the right time nor place to do such... _things_ that would make me more exhausted than I already was today.  
"Alright, well...I'll be heading out now-" Once I reached the doorknob a huge hand was placed on the door. What the hell? What's wrong now? **"And who gave you the right to leave while I am here?"** Great, now I know he won't let me escape. Was it because of the offerings I gave today? Hell, there wasn't many people to sacrifice. Disappointing yeah, but there wasn't much for me to do. I could've strayed off, but Kakuzu would've tried to kill me...even though he still can't.  
"Hey listen, my apologies, but I gotta get going. Kakuzu would rip me to shreds if I don't keep my word." **"And I suppose your word to me isn't as important?"**

My heart felt like it stopped and fell at the pit of my stomach. Yeah, I remembered very clearly from that night on what he said if I didn't offer him enough bodies. I become the replacement of what he wants.  
"It was. It was important, but I-"  
 **Bang! bang! bang! bang!**  
The violent sound of knocking on the door turned my attention to the angered voice on the other side.

"Hidan, the hell is taking you so long? If you don't come out, I'm dragging you out of there. I wouldn't care less if you're taking a shit!" "A-alright alright! I'm coming!" My eyes slowly met Jashin's cold stare, which was focused at the door.

His unsettled frown turned into a smirk, as he knew I was staring at him. I had a feeling he had something in mind. Something bad. Why the hell was I so afraid?  
" **Oh you'll be _coming_ alright, and a guarantee you...**" He places his large hand under my cloak as he whispers deep into my ear. Feeling him grabbing a hold onto my now half hardened cock that pressed against my pants. **"You will be offering me _more_ than one session. So prepare yourself once you get back."**  
With a departed kiss he planted on my heated cheek, that's when I knew it was gonna be one hell of a night.


	3. Chapter 3

We _finally_ arrived back at the hideout, after dropping off the dead bodies and Kakuzu collecting his pay. I swear, if you could see the satisfaction in his eyes, it's like everything around him was non-existent. His obsession with money was a disgrace, but we know he wouldn't care less of my remarks about it, right? No.  
My feet felt like they were hanging on their last piece of muscle. Meaning they were exhausted, is what I'm trying to say. I sure hope we don't have any missions any time soon. I sure can use a damn break. I went into my room and slammed the door shut with the heel of my foot and set my weapon against the wall. The edges looked a bit dull, guess I'll do some sharpening tomorrow.

Soon as I slipped off my blood stained cloak, I felt a presence behind me. Which I knew who it was. With his muscular arms he wrapped them around my waist, urging me to give into his embrace...but I couldn't do anything until I took a shower. I smelled like I was dipped in a blood bath.  
"Can I wash up, at least?" I said impatiently. Unfortunately that only made his hold on me even tighter. **"You do realize I've waited long enough."** Jashin didn't have his skull mask on. Everything he used to wear wasn't on him. He only brought himself. "Yeah, sorry about that. You know that Kakuzu needed to drop some bounties off at the collector's office. I wanted to get away, but-" **"But you didn't~"** He said in some childish way, as if he was mocking me. Who knew he had more than one stern personality?

 **"To be honest, I'm not sure what is more important to you. Kakuzu's revenge, or...satisfying my hunger."** A low deep growl filled my ear and into the next, noticing the hint of anger. Droplets of sweat ran down from my forehead and onto my cheek. Seriously though, why was I so freakin' nervous? I'm making it seem like I'm dealing with Kakuzu. But even his presence alone doesn't affect me this much. Was it out of fear...or excitement?

"N..no, not at all, Lord Jashin. Your needs are more important than that old bastard's tantrums. Besides..." Still in his hold I slowly turned my body around. Speaking in a husky voice I'm proud of having. "No one in this universe can make me feel like _this_." I had to stand on my toes, just a bit, in order to put my arms around his neck. I then rolled my hips as I felt mine and his cock started to come alive.

He looked a bit impressive but still stern as it was a few minutes ago. I licked only his lips to give him a hint to kiss me. His body heat was starting to get to me as I pressed my hips onto his, adding pressure to my cock. Which wasn't enough. **"Getting a bit ahead of yourself?"** He asks with a raised eyebrow. I could tell he was teasing me just as I was. I chuckled deeply as I tried pulling his head down just a bit so I could reach him. Yeah...he was _that_ tall.

"Damn right I am. Isn't that what you wanted? Me to tease you until you dominate me? Hm?" I planted long kisses on his cheeks and neck, hearing a low groan in response. Damn, he was just so perfect. I couldn't resist kissing and licking more of his skin. It was smooth to the touch and a bit flushed, due to my attempts of leaving marks of course.  
He lifted one of my legs up to guide his full erected cock against mine easily, now sliding in his strong hand into my pants, gripping my ass. He finally couldn't hold back, now smashing his lips onto mine.  
Our moans became loud and heavy as the kisses deepened and were more messy. Somehow I lost my balance and ended up taking Jashin down with me on the bed. The friction between us was easier now, as his bodyweight held me down. Trying to remove the rest of my clothing, he grabbed my pants and with one swift movement he ripped them off.   
“ _Hah_...hey, those were my only ones I had left!” I yelled in both anger and frustration. He scoffs while aiming his lips onto my neck, kissing and leaving marks that will surely be visible in the morning. **”As soon as I am done with you, I guarantee you, you would not need those pants anytime soon~”** Soon as I was about to speak he aimed towards my cock that was smeared with precum, aching for a release. “Seems like you’re about to come.” “Ha...what do you think? You got me riled up.” He takes a tight grip around my shaft, causing me to arch my back into the touch. The pain started to intensify, but it was indeed ever so sweet. 

“I suppose I’m part of the blame. However..I won’t let you come so easily.” He took a breath and began putting his mouth to work. It was so hot and wet inside, having this urge to thrust my hips against him. The only thing that kept me from moving though was his strong hands that held down my hips. No doubt I’ll have bruises later on, but that was the last thing on my mind. 

“Ohh...shit..! J..Jashin..!” He was indeed a pro. Wasn’t so sure if he did this before with someone, or I was his first. Somehow it felt like his tongue became thicker and longer as it was swirling around my sensitive head and veins. My body felt like it was out of control. I wanted to come...I needed to. I reached my hand onto his head, grabbing a handful of his hair. I wanted to hold his head still so badly and thrust even deeper, but he immediately stopped. 

“Why’d you stop?!” I glared down at him while he had the expression of amusement. Such a teasing bastard he is, huh? He planted kisses all over my shaft and asked “I see you want to f*ck my mouth, correct?” His voice sounded so slurry and heated after deepthroating me. Making my heart pause for a second. I didn’t need to be asked twice. I just want to come! “Is that a trick question?” I remarked. Glaring, he pulled my cock downward, along with squeezing my balls at once. I arched back with a terrified yell. Wasn’t expecting such pressure and pain. 

**“I’m sorry, but are you talking back at me?”** Jashin looked down at me, enjoying my twitching reactions, wanting him to let go...or..do I want him to? **“I believe you’ve forgotten who was in control here.”** “I...I’m sorry, Lord Jashin! Please….forgive me..! Aah!” He squeezed a bit more tighter until I felt a sudden heat begin to rise. I was indeed turned on by this. **“Oh I indeed will...right after you offer as much as I want. I believe that was the deal.”** He then placed my reddened cock into his hand, stroking and squeezing it at the same time. I began to feel like I was gonna f*cking explode. It felt so _good!_

“Fuuuck..! Jashin..! I’m gonna come! Let me come, please!” With a deep chuckle he granted my wish, kept his pace up until my body shivered and twitch at the flowing come that came out of me. “Ahh…! Hah! Oh shit..!” Some not only fell on my abs but on his cock as well. He took some and placed it on his tongue, savoring the taste. **“Mmmm….just as I expected. Hot, salty, and a bit bitter.”** He smashed his lips onto mine, as I tasted myself on my tongue. Hell with it. His hand still gripped my cock which didn’t have any sign of going down. He began stroking it once more. That’s when I felt the sudden overstimulation. “Wait a minute, I just ca-” I was cut off when his lips were back around my cock. Seeing my semen and his saliva mixed together was hot as hell. I suppose it wasn’t enough to satisfy him, but...how long will I last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing the third chapter, looks like a fourth chapter would be needed. Still trying to not get OOC for Hidan, since he's in a...much vulnerable and needy state. Jashin will definitely milk him to death. Literally. 👀

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps! So I decided I wanted to drag this story on to see how was Hidan doing with keeping his word to Jashin. It's obvious that he did, but seems like luck has ran out on him. He started to encounter less and less people along the way...either that or papa Kakuzu restrained him from going further than he wants to. But should HIdan really be the one getting punished or Kakuzu? Something doesn't seem right....🤔Well anyways, my goal for this one is at least three chapters. It's been a pressuring and stressful month so far, so I'm hoping a bit of writing will keep me going at least. 😥


End file.
